


In the Heat of the Moment

by pisti



Series: Magi Omegaverse [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Omegaverse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisti/pseuds/pisti
Summary: Judar doesn’t have the self-awareness an omega needs. He doesn’t care to keep track of his heats enough to know when to stay away from alphas, and Hakuryuu can’t stand it for a variety of reasons.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> a little note: Hakuryuu’s pretty traditional about gender roles, and I think he would have trouble comprehending trans things. if misgendering really gets to you, this might not be the fic for you. (I am trans, but I'm also a masochist and write these things. sorry! ♥ )
> 
> an even littler note: since omegas have heats, it only makes sense to me that alphas have a short refractory period. enjoy!

Palaces are swarming with alphas. Hakuryuu’s pretty sure that’s the case everywhere.

Alphas have trouble coming to agreements at times, and Hakuryuu knows it’s part of the reason he can’t see eye to eye with Kouen. Alphas are territorial by nature. Dominant. Unwilling to share much of anything with each other, from mates to empires. They have to have their way.

Omegas, on the other hand, are submissive. They do what alphas say with no objections, and sometimes seem to chose a mate based on nothing more than an alpha's growl. It’s easy enough to ignore most of the time, but for the one day every six months or so they’re in heat, it’s _very_ difficult to ignore.

It’s also very difficult to get things done then. Depending on the omega, pheromones can be so distracting that it’s near impossible to find a room before taking them. Hakuryuu doesn’t have any experience himself, being the youngest prince - he’s never been presented with _anyone,_ much less an omega in heat - but he’s seen them in the halls. Omega servants who came to work in heat hoping an affluent alpha would mark them as his own, too enamored by the smell of their heat to realize their wife doesn’t want another mutt to compete with at home.

Hakuryuu’s lucky he’s only seen those omegas when they’re already busy. He has no interest in fighting another alpha for a servant he can’t even remember the name of, and walks by their unions with minimal staring.

It’s the polite thing to do.

If servants show up to work after a heat, stomachs just swollen enough to prove they’re not the alpha they claimed they were when they applied, they’re sent home to take care of their young. Then an alpha is hired in their place. It would be a mess in more than a figurative sense if omegas could roam the palace if they pleased.

As a result, there aren’t many omegas around. Hakuryuu can only name a few.

There are the omegas of the imperial family: his sister and some of his cousins. For the most part they all flock to Kouen, his top alpha nature obvious. He doesn’t need to growl or nip at an omega for them to fall over in lust, that’s for sure: just being the first prince is enough for most of them.

Hakuryuu does his best to protect his sister when she’s around her heat, telling her to stay in her room instead of going to strategy meetings, but she doesn’t always listen. It’s frustrating, as she really ought to know how to listen as an omega. It’s Kouen’s pheromones, he tells himself. He can’t smell an alpha’s pheromones, but he can sure smell an omega’s. He figures it goes both ways.

There are also the retainers. Some of the princes have omega retainers, and Hakuryuu was sure the only reason is so that they could lord it over the other alphas - “look, I have _soo_ many retainers that one’s always in heat!” It’s ridiculously distracting. Hakuryuu once heard Kouha say to a very distracted soldier he was just trying to help his retainers find a mate. The soldier took the bait, to say the least. He removed enough of his clothes to mount the omega right there, not bothering to even ask her name first. 

Hakuryuu considers himself lucky that Kouha’s retainers don’t do much for him.

Last but not least, there’s Judar. Omega as he is, he insists on being addressed like an alpha for a reason Hakuryuu’s sure he’ll never understand, if he ever even bothered to explain it. He addresses Judar as he requests because he’s used to it: Judar’s wanted to be called a priest instead of a priestess since before his first heat.

Unlike the princesses and retainers, Judar’s heats are _delicious._ Hakuryuu’s thought so since the first time he smelled his pheromones in the middle of training years ago. He nearly dropped his spear in distraction, and expected to see a gorgeously delirious omega when he turned towards the source. Instead he saw Judar passing by, arguing with a dozen magicians of Al-Thamen the same as ever.

Words caught in his throat, he couldn’t even tell his instructor he was done for the day. His instructor had to have smelled the heat too, and it was an unspoken agreement between alphas that the higher-ranked had rights to pursue the omega.

He hadn’t pursued Judar then. He went to his room and tried to forget the smell, or attribute it to a more feminine omega as he relieved himself, _anything_ to keep himself from seeking out the bitch of Al-Thamen as his first claim.

Hakuryuu doesn’t see Judar much, and that’s one of the big reasons. It’s hard because he never seems to care when he’s in heat - no, he definitely knows, and he definitely cares. All omegas do. He just knows he’s impossible to ignore in heat. Likes the attention, no doubt.

He’s put his hand on Hakuryuu’s shoulder, telling him to just come to a dungeon already, post-heat and smelling like sex and a dozen alphas whose scents blur together so much Hakuryuu can’t place them. He doesn’t know how Judar gets around so much without having any pups. Magic, probably. Even more of a mystery is how no one’s marked him yet. All it would take is a nip to the scent glands on his neck. Then his pheromones would smell like whoever marked him each time his heat came around, telling other alphas they’d have someone to answer to if they mounted.

Hakuryuu pushes Judar off without looking at him. He’s not sure he could keep himself from doing it - taking him at the tail-end of his heat. But he’s already full of other alphas’ seed and Hakuryuu’s not interested in leftovers.

Another time he comes to Hakuryuu after his heat and smells unmistakably like Kouen, like they’d spent the night together and fucked all morning, and Hakuryuu can’t forgive that. Any friendship he used to have with Judar is long gone and he knows it’s not right to feel betrayed. He tries to focus on what Judar’s saying over the pheromones that cling to his hair even after his heat’s over, and he can’t. It wouldn’t be so distracting if Kouen had marked him, but Judar’s pheromones tell him once again that he’s unmarked despite the lingering smell of another alpha.

Hakuryuu wants to tell him to stop running around the palace so close to his heat. What comes out is that he wants nothing to do with him, which is also true.

Thankfully, an omega is only in heat a couple days of the year. Hakuryuu avoids Judar easily enough every other day, and it becomes easy to forget when his cycle is. Even if he remembered he’d probably do the same as any other day.

Hakuei and Seishun have just come back from the plains, and are telling Hakuryuu all about it.

“Kouga are a great people,” Hakuei says. “No one is left out of celebrations. Race and nature don’t matter as long as you respect them.”

“Yes!” Seishun adds. “Lady Hakuei was allowed the same respect as the top alpha! I think we could learn from them.”

Hakuryuu bristles at the thought of his sister hanging around a territorial alpha. Still, she’s happy with it, and doesn’t give him time to object.

It's then that an unexpected and uninvited fourth person enters their conversation. He spots them from the hall and joins them in the courtyard without asking Hakuryuu for permission like an omega normally would.

Judar likes to think they’re still friends, something Hakuei is happy to play along with. Seishun’s happy with what Hakuei’s happy with, and they all make Hakuryuu look like a stubborn kid instead of the alpha that’s trying to protect them from threats he is.

“I heard you could do a half equip,” Judar says to Hakuei. “That’s pretty good progress.”

“Thank you,” Hakuei says. “Paimon has gifted me with a household, as well,” she says, motioning towards Seishun.

“Kougyoku can do a full equip already, though. You’ve still got a ways to go.” Judar turns to Hakuryuu and smiles. “And you don’t even have a djinn yet!”

“I don’t need your— _ah._ ”

It hits him. Faint but captivating, even moreso than if he were in the middle of his heat because for once, he smells untouched.

Hakuei and Judar are oblivious, but Seishun notices after Hakuryuu blanks. “Lord Priest,” he says, “maybe you should go back to your room for now?”

“Don’t wanna,” Judar says. He leans on Hakuryuu, touching his arm. “Hey, answer me. You’ll come to a dungeon, right?”

Hakuryuu swallows the saliva that’s forming in his mouth, an instinctive reaction to heat that tells him to mark his territory before another alpha beats him to it. Now that he’s noticed, it’s impossible to ignore.

Judar doesn’t have as much of an effect on Seishun, and Hakuryuu’s thankful when he does the talking. “Lord Priest, you’re a bit distracting now.”

“Distracting? Am I?” Judar smells his own wrist and shrugs like he has no idea what Seishun’s talking about, then pulls Hakuryuu closer in a sort of hug like he knows exactly what Seishun means.

The hug would be innocent if they were still kids, and Hakuryuu wouldn’t have minded it if so many things hadn’t happened since then. Now he can hardly think of any of that. All he can think of is how much he wants Judar, how he would take him right now if he were anyone else, against the white pillars of the courtyard if he had to. He knows he’s getting hard, but no amount of willing it away works when there’s an omega in heat touching him.

Hakuryuu turns towards him and growls - he means for it to come off as threatening, but instead it comes off as territorial - and finally finds the strength to push him.

He means to push him away, not into one of those pillars, but that’s what happens and he shoves his nose into Judar’s neck just to smell him for a moment before sending him off. It’s intoxicating. He can’t get enough of it.

Judar doesn’t struggle. It’s proof he’s an omega that he almost melts into it, gingerly rubbing Hakuryuu’s growing cock to elicit that same territorial growl again.

It’s by chance that Hakuryuu remembers hearing through the grapevine a story of an alpha official that took a lazy servant and a bad mother as a concubine for no reason other than her scent. Hakuryuu doesn’t want to make the same mistake. Judar’s smell is the only good thing about him.

He pulls away. They’d only been close for a split second, and he hopes his sister and Seishun don’t notice he’s interested on a physiological level.

Judar may smell like he’s a virgin, unmarked as he is, but Hakuryuu knows that if Gyokuen were an alpha she’d have marked him long ago. Judar’s Al-Thamen’s through and through, their pup and their bitch. He belongs to every sire in the organization and every alpha that uses his power. He’s not Hakuryuu’s, and that won’t change even if he takes him now.

Judar’s eyes are clear instead of clouded: he’s barely started his heat, and the pheromones always come before the delirium. He knows what he’s doing enough to take orders. Hakuryuu grabs his wrist roughly.

“You’re going to your room. Now.”

Hakuryuu’s a more convincing alpha than Seishun. Judar’s breath hitches and he nods, letting himself be led back without complaint.

“I’m not doing this to claim you,” Hakuryuu mumbles once his blood is flowing from walking and he can think again. “You just weren’t listening to Seishun.”

“That kid’s the worst alpha I’ve ever seen,” Judar said. “Should’ve been an omega.”

“You’re the worst omega I’ve ever seen,” Hakuryuu counters without thinking. “You’re much too stubborn. Should have been an alpha.”

Judar laughs. It’s breathy and he smells so good Hakuryuu has to gulp again. He isn’t angry that Hakuryuu calls him an omega, not when he’s closer to his heat by the second. “Not sure I know what an alpha’s supposed to be like either,” Judar says. “You’re gonna show me, right?”

Hakuryuu stops to glare at Judar for his transparent flirting, but when he does he’s struck with the smell of his heat that's following him like perfume.

It’s overpowering. If Hakuryuu was ever planning on putting him in his room so he could ride out his heat alone, he’s not now. He pushes Judar to the wall, moaning when his erection hits the crook of Judar’s legs through his thin clothes.

“I would’ve come to you sooner if I knew you wanted me,” Judar says. “Always thought the others were better bets.”

Hakuryuu can’t think of a response. Not when Judar shivers as Hakuryuu tries to push himself inside him through layers of clothes. It doesn’t work, obviously, but it’s close enough that when he pulls back he can smell Judar’s wetness telling him he’s ready to be mounted.

Hakuryuu hastily undresses himself enough to fuck him, and when he looks back at Judar sees he hasn’t done the same. Distracted by watching, no doubt.

“What are you waiting for?” Hakuryuu growls. He removes Judar’s pants himself. His thighs are sticky and Judar lets Hakuryuu move him into a position he can push inside of him from without complaining.

Hakuryuu’s too focused on the way the smell of sex blends into his sweat and the hot feeling of being inside an omega for the first time to remember that they’re in a hallway and he needs to pay attention to his surroundings. He can’t have a bigger alpha stealing his claim. He’s lucky that no one finds them, and he finishes inside with a grunt.

He pulls out. Now that Hakuryuu’s had release, he can think more clearly.

Not clearly enough to walk away. Just clearly enough to re-clothe himself and tug Judar towards his room. His own room, not Judar’s, as he’d originally been walking towards.

Other alphas probably know Judar is around his heat. If they’re interested they’ll be waiting around his room. He’s one of the only regular omegas in the palace, and Hakuryuu wants him to himself.

He locks the door behind himself when they enter and pushes Judar into his bed without a second thought. He kisses him, then, feeling his breasts, gropes him.

Judar uses magic to hide his breasts so he’s taken more seriously than the princesses, but Hakuryuu already knows they’re there. He’s felt them when Judar has accidentally pushed too close while inviting him to a dungeon, and he knows that omegas are swollen in all kinds of places around their heat. They’re warm to the touch and larger than Hakuryuu remembers, proof of his fertility - Hakuryuu nips at them through his shirt, and Judar moans despite the way he angles away.

Hakuryuu’s barely hard since he just came, and he has the mind to ask. “Do you not like that?”

“Don’t touch there,” Judar says. His face is flushed, but his voice is clear. Hakuryuu obeys and moves to his still-exposed thighs instead, trying to lick the alluring stickiness away. The smell just mixes with his spit to form something newly enticing, and it does wonders to ready him for another round. Judar wobbles when Hakuryuu’s tongue gets too close to his entrance and moans loudly when he laps at the source, and Hakuryuu can’t wait a second longer.

He mounts Judar a second time. The tight, warm feeling is new to him but alphas are beings of instinct. He knows to thrust harder and harder until Judar whines loudly, a sound so uncharacteristic of him that Hakuryuu twitches and cums inside him again.

When he pulls out, some of his semen drips from Judar onto his sheets. He almost takes a finger to push it back in when he remembers Judar doesn’t have pups from past heats, and their union was unlikely to be any different.

“Aren’t you fertile?” Hakuryuu asks. He’d normally never ask that, knowing it to be rude, but heat did strange things to his mind. He’ll need heirs someday. And it isn’t like Judar has anything better to do than give him some. “You’ve never had pups, have you?”

Judar shakes his head. His eyes are closed, mouth parted. He’s finally in the delirious phase of heat that omegas are known for, and when Hakuryuu puts a finger inside him, he bucks towards it.

“Have mine,” Hakuryuu says.

Judar’s eyes flutter open, and he’s beautiful - Hakuryuu’s always known that, but there’s a different kind of beauty in him when his legs are splayed open on his bed, semen dripping out and still wanting more. “Don’t wanna,” he says.

“Judar.”

Judar glances from Hakuryuu’s face - he’s sure it’s a mess, but Judar doesn’t cringe at it - to his cock, held at the ready for when he could take Judar a third time. He doesn’t respond, but inches himself closer. “Shut up and fuck me.”

It’s uncharacteristic of an omega, but it’s exactly the kind of thing Judar would say and it’s attractive in its own way. Hakuryuu doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s not some impotent alpha who would turn down a request for a third round, and he’s sure he can go all night: he’s already done so by himself, and that was just frustration from walking past a moaning omega whose scent particularly appealed to him as a guard pounded into her, post forgotten.

Hakuryuu nips at Judar’s side and the crook of his arm, careful to avoid the region surrounding his neck where his scent would last. Judar’s impatient and spreads his legs, letting the smell of his wetness distract Hakuryuu from scent marking him.

Judar gets on his knees when Hakuryuu pulls away. He’s experienced and knows what he wants, and Hakuryuu’s plenty willing to give it to him. He takes him from behind this time, nails digging into Judar’s thighs as he pushes deeper.

Judar moans every time Hakuryuu’s balls smack his clit, and he tightens and shivers before Hakuryuu’s done. He gasps at the feeling and doesn’t last much longer.

Hakuryuu catches his breath before sliding out. Judar’s heavy breathing beneath him doesn’t keep him from opening his wobbly legs again.

Hakuryuu knew omegas in heat were needy, but he didn’t know they were so hard to keep up with. Judar is begging for more before Hakuryuu can recover from his last orgasm.

He flips Judar to face him again and kisses him. He makes a sound more like a mewl than a moan and every part of him is sticky and sweaty.

“Be patient,” Hakuryuu says on his lips. “We have all day.”

That does nothing to help. Fingering him does give him relief, though, and when Hakuryuu stops Judar shamelessly picks up the pace on himself. Hakuryuu’s hard again from watching, and by the time Judar starts moaning and fidgeting by his own hand, Hakuryuu’s ready to push back in.

They fuck more times than he can count before Hakuryuu’s too exhausted to continue and Judar’s too sore to complain.

That doesn’t keep him from waking up in the middle of the night, salivating in a room filled with Judar’s scent. Hakuryuu finds his naked body easily and spreads him, thrusting quickly with release as his only goal. Judar only makes small sounds as Hakuryuu hits sore spots, but once he’s awake he has to rub himself off to stave the heat off enough to sleep again. Hakuryuu watches him like it’s a show, taking in everything from the way Judar curls inwards as he heads towards climax to the way he licks his lips and sighs when he finishes. By then Hakuryuu wants him again.

They repeat that cycle several times through the night and by morning, Hakuryuu is thoroughly spent. He wakes up at Judar’s back, cock against his ass but not at all turned on, and feels content with his own scent on Judar’s hair instead of someone else’s. He rubs Judar’s thighs and stomach to wake him up, and when he stretches without groaning with need Hakuryuu’s sure he’s done, too.

“I’m hungry,” Judar says. “You can cook, right? Make me breakfast.”

Hakuryuu doesn’t regret it until Judar says that and he remembers how he sounds when he’s not moaning, and place that the Judar he’s been avoiding for the past ten years is the same Judar he spent all night inside, and was currently rubbing against.

Hakuryuu pushes him away and shoot up. “Uh.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Judar mumbles. “As long as you get me breakfast.”

“What do you mean, it’s ‘not a big deal?’ I—we—”

Judar shrugs. When he rolls over to look at Hakuryuu, his face is pointedly expressionless. He’s done this before, Hakuryuu knows, and it shows. “You’re not gonna mark me, right? So there’s no point in getting worked up about it.”

“Do you _want_ me to mark you?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

Hakuryuu looks from Judar’s messy bangs, clinging to his face with dried sweat, to his untouched neck. He’d assumed Judar didn’t want anyone to mark him in the same way he didn’t want anyone’s pups. But if he did want to be marked, and had asked the same thing to all those other alphas, then—

Then—

“I can’t,” Hakuryuu chokes out. “You’re Al-Thamen’s. Not mine. There’s no way.”

Judar’s neutral expression doesn’t change. He watches as Hakuryuu’s eyes dart from his neck to the door - Hakuryuu’s aware of it. He’s also aware that Judar is the same person he was when they were kids and that Hakuryuu has changed just as much as Judar, and on some level, it’s unfair for him to punish Judar for changing too.

He has a servant start a bath for Judar so he can clean Hakuryuu’s smell out of his hair. After that, they’re back to being strangers.


End file.
